gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Gohē Takeda
Gohē Takeda was a legendary bear hunter and respected bear dog trainer. He was the owner of Shiro, Riki, Gin, Rikiō, Riki's Older Brother, Aka, Don and 3 other hunting dogs. Appearance Gohē is an old man with a tall stature. He has grey-coloured hair, eyebrows and beard. His left ear is gone and left is a large scar with four claw markings. His clothing is very often seen as a long, dark coat, a dark cap, a light coloured haramaki, blue trousers, a red scarf, and fingerless gloves. His coat and hat have white fur inside. After getting attacked by Akakabuto and forced into a crevice together with Riki, he cuts off his lower right leg which will later be replaced with a metal prosthetic. Personality He is known of being a grumpy loner and having violent, even deadly, methods to train hunting dogs. He usually starts to train a dog when it is only 1-month-old. He cares a lot about his dogs though, which can be seen when he sees the death of Riki, but also when he cuddles Gin after he saved Daisuke and when he dies embracing Gin. Ginga Densetsu Riki Gohē is the owner of Shiro and a respected hunter. When Yamabuki gives birth he comes to pick out a puppy. He doesn't choose Riki since Riki is a runt, and leaves with Riki's bigger, white brother instead. 5 months later, Gohē and Shiro see Riki fighting against Heiji and his pack as he defends Daisuke. Gohē understands that he underestimated the young dog and sees that Riki can become a great bear dog. Few years later, Gohē and Shiro go to the mountains with other dogs and hunters to hunt down the bear, Akakabuto, that has been taking farmers cattle and causing various troubles. Akakabuto ambush them, causing the death of the most of the hunters and dogs. Gohē's gets his left ear ripped off by Akakabuto and Shiro throws himself into battle with the monster bear. In the meantime, Gohē is groping around for his rifle, which is out of reach. Riki then shows up and gives the rifle to Gohē, whom in his turn shoots Akakabuto in the eye. Shiro then throws himself at Akakabuto, flying into a valley causing his own death to save Gohē and Riki. After that, Gohē takes Riki in as his bear dog and starts training him. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin 'Manga' 5 years have passed since Shiro's death and Gohē's loss of his left ear. The shot that made Akakabuto lose his eye has caused him serious damage to his nerve system, making him go insane. Gohē and Riki are in the Futago pass hunting for Akakabuto which Gohē has sworn to get avenge on. As Gohē and his dogs get ambushed by Akakabuto, Gohē manages to save himself and Riki. They seek cover in a small crack in a cliff but it's cold and they have no food. Gohē understands the situation and chops off his injured leg to make Riki eat the meat so he can regain strength to run back to the village and get help. Riki throws the meat up because of the taste. Akakabuto appears trying to get into them even though he is far to big, Riki throws himself into battle despite Gohē's orders of ignoring Akakabuto. As Daisuke and Gin appear Gohē saves Daisuke by pulling him into the crack. Riki throws Gin back to Gohē and Daisuke for then to get thrown into a valley by Akakabuto. Gohē swears that Riki won't have died in vain. The rescue team appears and saves Gohē. Time passes and Gohē leaves the hospital even though he is not well yet. He goes straight to Daisuke's parent's house to get Gin to train him to become a bear dog like his father. Daisuke moves in with Gohē to keep an close eye on his rough treatment with Gin. One day while training Gin, Gohē faints and gets hospitalized at Hidetoshi's hospital, here he starts to understand that he is to old to hunt. He leaves the training of Gin to Daisuke but manages to faint again as he searches for Gin so they can hunt down Akakabuto. Gohē appears again in the final battle against Akakabuto as the dog, Smith, leads him to the battle so he can shoot Akakabuto. The bear gets shot by Gohē, but the joy doesn't last long as the monster bear yet again stands up. Gohē gets wounded by Akakabuto as he reach out for his rifle to shoot again, Riki jumps in front of Gohee to protect him, getting fatally wounded in the process. Gin manages to slay Akakabuto using his father's attack, the Battōga. Instead of taking Riki back to the village to try and save him (even though it is impossible) Gohē decides to leave Riki saying a true warrior doesn't need an audience for his death. 'Death' Gin rushes back to see the humans after hearing gunshots. Gin rushes into Gohē and the man hugs him as he slowly slips away from this world. Nearly 70-year old Gohē Takeda was dead. 'Anime' His role in the anime doesn't change from the manga except that his death isn't shown. Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Anime' Takeda also appears in a flashback of the fight against Akakabuto. 'Manga' Gohe Takeda is mentioned by Daisuke when he treats Weed. Trivia *Gohē is called Jissama (jap. じっ様) by characters, that can be translated to Grandpa, Old man, etc. Category:GDR Characters Category:GNG Characters Category:Humans Category:Scar Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased (sickness) Category:Disfigurement Category:Primates Category:GDF Characters